Ces't la vie
by Nina Keehl
Summary: [•What If. ¿Cómo sería la vida en una realidad alterna donde se triunfó en la Primera Guerra Mágica?•] En noches como ésa, Sirius Black no puede evitar pensar en todo aquello que pudo ser diferente.


**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Vaya, qué día. Estuve bastante ocupada, por lo que publico hasta ahora mi escrito para los conocidos "Juegos del 31". Amo estos juegos, aunque duelen como una patada en la cara. En fin..._**

 ** _¡Sí, sé que me pasé de las doce y no me importa! Tengo beneficios porque es mi cumpleaños ¿?_**

 _ **Este Fanfic tiene una dedicatoria especial:** Angélica **. ¡Espero te guste! Y te emociones con lo que he escrito esta ocasión para ti. Eres maravillosa.**_

 ** _Traten de no llorar. Okay, quizá bromeo. ¡Disfruten!_**

Harry Potter y sus personajes **NO** me pertenencen.

* * *

 **Ces't la vie**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I will be king_

 _And you, you will be queen_

 _Though nothing, will drive them away_

 _We can be heroes, just for one day_

—David Bowie, Heroes.

* * *

· **Grimmauld Place, 13 de Diciembre, 1995.**

— Hay veces en las que imagino que podríamos estar viviendo una vida distinta.

— ¿Una vida distinta?

Su amigo le mira con fijeza a la espera de una respuesta a tan extraño comentario. Sirius separa el cigarrillo de sus labios y suelta el humo hacia un lado, antes de volver a hablar.

— No digas que tú no lo piensas—murmura con voz apagada, aproximando de nueva cuenta el cigarro hacia su boca.

Remus no responde, se toma su tiempo mientras la cucharilla da vueltas en su taza con chocolate caliente.

—Esta es la vida ahora, Sirius—contesta una vez que ha hecho a un lado la pequeña cuchara y se sienta en la silla contigua a la de su viejo amigo en el comedor de la que una vez fue el hogar de la ancestral y noble familia Black.

El contrario no da señal alguna de que vaya a replicar, pero por la expresión de su rostro Remus entiende que su comentario le ha molestado. Da un sorbo de su humeante bebida, intentando pensar en mejores palabras que las anteriores para poder explicarse y cuando se siente listo de decir algo, la voz susurrante de su amigo le interrumpe.

—A menudo imagino una vida distinta—dice, mientras el cigarro se consume en su mano pero él parece no notarlo—. Una vida donde cumplía mi promesa de protegerlos a todos, la Orden triunfaba y nadie moría. Yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarme vencer como lo hice. Era el amigo que debí ser, el hermano que debí ser, el hombre que siempre debí ser.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar esas cosas?—reprocha Lupin, ligeramente frustrado.

No le gusta cuando Sirius logra revivir memorias que él ha tratado de olvidar.

— No digas que tú no lo piensas—repite y da otra calada al cigarrillo cuando éste está a poco de terminarse, suelta el humo por las fosas nasales y deja la colilla sobre el cenicero. Se inclina hacia el centro de la mesa tomando la botella de whisky de la que ha estado bebiendo prácticamente toda la noche y la que se negó a dejar que Remus le quitara.

— Lo hago, Sirius, pero soy consciente de que no cambiaré nada—susurra Remus con la mirada fija sobre la taza entre sus manos—. Tú solo no podías haber salvado el mundo, nadie podría haberlo hecho.

— Ustedes eran mi mundo—replica Black tras tomar de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso, volviendo a llenarlo casi al instante—. Tú, James, Regulus, e incluso Peter. Pude salvarlos… Habría sido suficiente con salvarlos, duele pensar que no fui capaz de saber eso en aquellos años.

— Sirius…—La voz de Remus está marcada por un ligero tono de reproche.

— Lo sé, Lunático, lo sé—se apresura a interrumpir lo que sea que su amigo desea objetar, frunce el ceño y las arrugas de su agotado rostro –alguna vez delicado y aristocrático– se acentúan—. Sé que éramos jóvenes y la guerra era demasiado para todos, sé que hay cosas que no lograron evitarse y que el pasado no puede cambiar—afirmó con áspera seguridad, jugando con el vaso con whisky entre sus manos—. Sé que me perdí en algún punto de mi vida, antes de Azkabán o antes de la muerte de James y Lily… Sé que es algo que nunca recuperaré de mí tanto como sé que tú y yo no somos ni la sombra de lo que fuimos alguna vez. —Tal declaración cae sobre el licántropo como agua helada sobre sus hombros, pues sabe que Sirius está en lo cierto. —Sé que esta vida es justo lo que merecemos, porque es la vida que construimos. Pero, cuando miro este lugar… Pienso en todas las cosas que debieron ser diferentes.

Lupin lo escucha en silencio, teme creer que está más de acuerdo con su amigo de lo que le gustaría admitir, por lo tanto no dice nada y sólo lo observa. Él tiene razón: no son ni la sombra de los muchachos de Hogwarts.

— Pienso que hay una vida, diferente a ésta, en otro mundo o en otra realidad, en la que logré salvar lo que amaba.

Remus piensa detenidamente las últimas palabras pero finalmente decide dejar de pensar, el dolor de los recuerdos le ahoga y ni el chocolate entre sus manos le da la fuerza suficiente para actuar como el adulto que es.

— También lo pienso—admite finalmente—. En esa vida, eres feliz.

Sirius sonríe tenuemente, una sonrisa desesperanzada y casi triste, pero en ese gesto Remus jura que hay un atisbo de la travesura que le caracterizaba en el pasado.

— Tú también eres feliz.

—Todos.

—Todos.

 **.**

 **Grimmauld Place, 24 de Diciembre, 1998.**

 **.**

— Mamá me ha enviado a preguntar cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte congelando el trasero acá afuera. —El mayor soltó el humo de tabaco que aprisionaba entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que reía entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

— Ella no quiere que contamine el aire vital de los presentes, ¿qué no merezco siquiera un minuto para un cigarrillo?—Sirius se llevó de nuevo el tabaco hacia los labios, bajo la mirada atenta del joven a su lado. Soltando el humo por las fosas nasales, miró al chico de reojo y extendió la mano hacia él. — Anda.

— No fumo…

— No me vengas con sandeces, Harry Potter. Estoy seguro que lo hiciste en Hogwarts. —le insistió Black, agitando ligeramente el cigarro frente a los verdes ojos de su ahijado. Harry torció un poco los labios y miró por sobre el hombro hacia la puerta –con el número 12 en el centro– sólo para asegurarse que estaba libre del cuidado de su madre.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de eterna travesura, Sirius miró al chico inhalar del cigarro y mantenerlo un rato dentro de sí antes de liberarlo hacia el cielo. Con el cabello siempre alborotado, los anteojos y ese aire distraído que tanto le caracterizaba, el Black casi pudo sentir que estaba en algún rincón de los jardines compartiendo un buen cigarro con su mejor amigo.

— ¡Harryyyyy!—La vocecilla interrumpió la segunda calada del adolescente, provocando que tosiera repetidas veces. Con la mano temblorosa devolvió con rapidez el cigarrillo a su padrino, tosiendo un poco más antes de girarse y tratar de sonreír a la persona que asomaba su cabeza de alborotado y corto cabello rojizo. La niña, quien había heredado la suspicacia de su madre, curveó sus delgados labios en una burlona sonrisa, herencia de su padre. — Estabas fumando. —afirmó en un tono casi cantarino.

— Agnes, no le digas a mamá. —advirtió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius, con el cigarro entre los labios observaba la escena, sumamente divertido.

— Eso depende. —La pelirroja frunció los labios en una mueca pensativa y con sus marrones ojos chispeando con las ansias de simplemente molestar a su hermano mayor. — ¿Qué tienes a cambio para mí?—cuestionó finalmente, abriendo aún más la puerta para dejarse ver por completo. — Hace poco vi unos hermosos guantes de quidditch que-

— Manipuladora. —masculló el mayor de los Potter entre dientes y le dio la espalda. —Mejor ve a decirle a mamá lo que tengas que decirle, _Euphemia_. —El chico meneó la mano al aire desinteresadamente, haciendo uso del nombre que la menor apenas lograba tolerar –después de todo fue el nombre de su abuela paterna–, y el cual pedía estrictamente evitar la mayor parte del tiempo si es que era posible.

— Idiota. —masculló la niña de once años, dando vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo de la entrada hasta perderse de la vista de su hermano mayor.

Sirius soltó una buena risa, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

— Euphemia ha sacado el humor de tu madre. —comentó de manera burlona, arrebatando una mueca de disgusto en los labios del reciente estudiante de auror.

— Ni que lo digas.

— Aunque, según he oído de James, heredó su gusto por las travesuras. —Sirius tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo sobre el asfalto de la acera y apagó la última llama con la suela de su zapato. Harry le miró en silencio con una suave sonrisa en los labios, expresando la más pura admiración a la figura adulta a su lado. — Me parece que es tiempo de entrar, ¿no crees?

El menor asintió a la vez que acomodaba sus anteojos que continuamente resbalaban del puente de su nariz.

— ¿Estuviste fumando?—Fue Lily Potter quien les dio la cálida bienvenida al pasillo de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados al frente y su respingada nariz ligeramente arrugada.

Harry boqueó un par de veces sin lograr que palabra alguna pudiese ser articulada, una reacción bastante común en los hombres cuando la señora Potter estaba enfadada y pedía una explicación inmediata.

— Vamos, Lily. Harry ya tiene diecisiete años. —salió Sirius en su defensa aunque por la fulminante mirada que su madre dirigió a ambos, Harry deseó que su padrino no hubiese dicho palabra alguna.— Además, fue aceptado en la Academia de Aurores. ¿No es eso algo para celebrar?—añadió el mayor a la vez que sus labios se curveaban en una amplia sonrisa de travesura, como si hubiese dado en el blanco.

"En el blanco de papá, no el de mamá", pensó Harry con una mueca en los labios.

— Fumar es realmente dañino para tu salud si piensas convertirte en auror. —advirtió Lily con voz mortalmente seria, descruzando los brazos y dando la vuelta para adentrarse en el vestíbulo de la casa.

— Agnes es una habladora. —masculló el de lentes mientras seguía el mismo camino de su madre.

Antes de que Sirius se adentrara a la sala principal, los toques en la puerta le alertaron y frunció ligeramente el ceño extrañado por el hecho de que alguien llegara a pie cuando su casa contaba con una sofisticada red de polvos flú. Aun así, se acercó a abrir y al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con la tenue sonrisa de uno de sus mejores amigos, haciendo juego con el agotamiento que fácilmente se detectaba en su rostro.

Hace una semana atrás había sido luna llena.

— ¡Lunático!—exclamó y recibió al castaño entre sus brazos, palmeándole la espalda.

— Luces increíblemente viejo, Canuto. —El aludido separó los labios en una clara mueca de indignación y entornó los ojos a la vez que soltaba un bufido.

— Yo jamás luciré viejo. Eso es algo que no podemos decir de ti, viejo amigo. ¿Es que acaso ya te cuesta viajar por red flú?—Remus rodó los ojos mientras giraba la mirada sobre el hombro para echar un vistazo a las tres personas que cruzaban la calle. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del licántropo.

— Mary no ha querido despegarse del auto desde que le dieron su permiso para conducir—explicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros, girándose de nueva cuenta hacia su amigo.

— Apuesto diez galeones a que ha pasado el examen con trampas. Con lo nerviosa que es esa mujer me sorprende que los niños acepten subirse con ella a un automóvil-, oh, te ves encantadora esta noche, Mary—comentó con divertida casualidad una vez que su antigua compañera llegó hasta la entrada.

— Logré escucharte, Black—advirtió ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Y no respondes el cumplido? Eres increíble, Lía—Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, no me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido—murmuró ella pero su voz pareció cubrirse de un tono burlesco; sonrió ligeramente y se acercó para abrazarlo. Detrás de la mujer, una delgada niña asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Están los Longbottom aquí?—preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios.

— Hope, deberías saludar primero—recriminó Remus—, también tú, Connor—añadió a la vez que palmeaba la espalda del pequeño que se había aferrado a su abrigo marrón. El niño alzó la mirada en dirección del mayor e hizo una pequeña mueca.

— Al parecer han heredado los modales de la madre—comentó Sirius con burla a la vez que liberaba a su amiga del abrazo. Mary no hizo gesto alguno de haberse molestado por el comentario de Black, al contrario, una discreta sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Pero sí, Hope, los Longbottom están en la sala. —La niña soltó un pequeño brinco para dar un fugaz beso en la mejilla del amigo de sus padres y sin decir nada más se perdió al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, dirección a la estancia principal.

— Hola, Sirius—musitó el pequeño niño castaño que había pasado de sostenerse del abrigo de Remus hasta el brazo de Mary.

— Puedes decirme tío cuando gustes. Vengan esos cinco. —Sirius se inclinó a la altura del menor y colocó su mano frente a él. Connor pareció dudar por un momento y después de echar un rápido vistazo a su papá, finalmente decidió chocar su mano contra la del hombre frente a él. Sirius sonrió satisfecho y revolvió el cabello del niño. —Tendrás una porción extra de pavo, te la has ganado. —Una espontánea sonrisa iluminó el rostro del menor y alzó la mirada hacia Mary quien acarició con cariño su cabello.

— ¿Listo para saludar al resto?—preguntó cariñosamente. Connor pareció meditarlo un par de segundos, mas jaló de la mano de la mujer indicando que su respuesta era un "Sí".

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Connor?—cuestionó Sirius a su amigo una vez que vio a Mary y el pequeño desaparecer al cruzar el umbral de la siguiente puerta.

— Le ha resultado complicado adaptarse, lo entiendo, es mucho más grande de lo que era Hope cuando la petición de adopción fue aceptada. —Sirius apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y dio una palmada, dedicándole una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida por el contrario—. Han tenido la suerte de contar con una madre maravillosa.

—Y un tío maravilloso—agregó el Black con un tono claro de broma.

—Por supuesto. Los niños adoran a Frank—bromeó Lupin mostrando una sonrisa divertida a lo que Sirius frunció el ceño, ligeramente indignado.

— Mal amigo—masculló mientras se volteaba para cerrar por completo la puerta de la entrada principal de su casa, más al girarse de nuevo hacia su amigo y acompañarlo en el trayecto del pasillo recuperó la sonrisa—. Los niños también han tenido la suerte de tener un padre estupendo. No lo olvides, Lunático.

Remus lo miró guardando silencio por un par de segundos y mostró una apenas visible sonrisa, señal de agradecimiento, antes de continuar su caminata y adentrarse en la estancia principal del número 12 en Grimmauld Place.

Al finalizar la guerra, costó un considerable lapso de tiempo para que cada uno pudiese continuar con la vida de la manera más normal posible. Sin embargo, nadie logró del todo recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron tras los muros de Hogwarts, pero si algo bueno había dejado la guerra en ellos era fortaleza, el sentimiento abrasador de seguir peleando.

Mary Macdonald ingresó en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, donde inició una campaña (que un par de años después se convertiría en una ley) por los derechos de los licántropos. Quizá era debido al cambio que esa norma hacía en el mundo mágico, quizá fue el recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte o simplemente el hecho de que Remus la amaba demasiado, que aceptó contraer matrimonio.

Sirius hizo una pequeña mueca cuando observó a su amigo acercarse hacia la castaña, apoyando sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de su esposa mientras ella presentaba al pequeño Connor a Lily Potter.

Mary nunca pudo ser capaz de embarazarse y aunque Remus nunca lo dijo, Sirius aseguraba que su viejo amigo agradecía aquel hecho por más egoísta que ese sentimiento pudiera ser. De tal forma, la licantropía no sería una cuestión de herencia y salvaría a un inocente de la 'maldición' como tantas veces le llamó. Sin embargo, la vida tenía su manera de recompensar las penas de sus queridos amigos: Hope y Connor, los niños que habían adoptado. Sus hijos.

— Siempre logras asustarme cuando tienes esa expresión en el rostro—escuchó la burlona voz reconociéndola sin necesidad de girarse para ver de quién se trataba—. Comenzaré a creer que estás enamorado de alguno de esos dos. Apuesto a que es Remus.

— No es una mala deducción, pero en realidad pensaba en adoptar un niño. ¿Crees que sea posible? De esa manera puedo elegir un niño que me agrade. —La rubia rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bufido.

—Comienza por conseguirte una esposa, Black—masculló, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. El aludido se giró hacia ella y le dedicó su típica sonrisa. Esa expresión de eterna travesura que no había perdido ni un poco de su brillo a pesar de los años transcurridos; Alice Longbottom tenía razones para asegurar que el brillo de diversión en el gesto de su amigo aumentó año con año—. A este paso te quedarás solo—añadió con el afán de molestar.

Sirius soltó una risotada.

— Allie, Allie… Mira esa sala—tomó a su amiga por los hombros y le acercó hacia él, inclinándose un poco hacia ella debido a la considerable diferencia de estatura—. Lily y Frank están haciendo que la cena funcione, razón por la que no te permiten rebasar el perímetro entre la sala y la comida. —La rubia rodó los ojos y dio un leve codazo en el estómago de Black; él se limitó a reír entre dientes, antes de continuar. — Remus y Mary están encantados con el nuevo niño, tú te las arreglas con no dejar que Sarah o Thomas se acerquen a espiar en los regalos bajo el árbol. Seguramente los mayores están en las habitaciones y no falta mucho para que los Dearborn lleguen. También, ayer por la tarde recibí una carta de Regulus. —Alice alzó sutilmente su mirada hacia el rostro de Sirius y sintió el corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho al escuchar las siguientes palabras de su amigo, mezcla de emoción y abrumadora devoción en un susurro: —No estoy solo.

— Sigo votando por la idea de una esposa—se escuchó una tercera voz detrás de ellos—. Aunque tu hermano comienza a ser soportable, preferiría que mi pequeña Agnes fuera unida a un Black tuyo y no de él.

— ¡Potter!—exclamó Alice al verlo, quien llevaba casi una hora de llegada y no había visto a su amigo en ningún momento. Se separó de Sirius y dio un rápido abrazo al recién llegado, quien correspondió sin poder evitar despeinar el corto cabello de Alice como hacía desde que eran niños.

— ¿Por qué tardaste? ¿Te estabas peinando?—se burló Black a lo que James rió.

— Así es. Hasta que recordé lo patético que luces tú peinándote—contratacó el de anteojos.

— Al menos me queda cabello. —Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con una sonrisa torcida surcando sus labios. James enarcó ambas cejas, entre divertido e indignado.

— ¿Lo repites mientras miras las arrugas en tus ojos?

— Lo hago mientras miro tus entradas.

— Niñas, niñas, basta de peleas. —Alice alzó los brazos y se colocó frente a sus amigos, echando una mirada de advertencia de uno a otro. —James, sí tienes entradas. Sirius, tus arrugas son más notables que las de cualquiera—comentó con burla, logrando una mueca contrariada en ambos.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos se enfrascara en una discusión sobre quién llegaría primero a la tumba, el sonido que provino de la chimenea alertó a todos e incluso Frank asomó la cabeza en el umbral de la cocina, seguido de Lily quien inmediatamente sonrió al reconocer a las personas que salían de la chimenea Black, cargados hasta la barbilla con cajas de regalos envueltos en llamativo color navideño.

— ¡Acacia! ¡Edmund!—Una niña cruzó la sala de la casa, con su larga trenza rubia colgándole tras la espalda y Hope Lupin siguiéndole los pasos. La primera prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de los recién llegados haciéndolos tambalear hacia atrás y replicar por los regalos que cargaban.

— Phebs…—murmuró Hope, apoyando delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para lograr que la pequeña Longbottom diera el espacio suficiente de respirar a los mellizos.

Sirius y James compartieron una mirada cómplice al ver la escena. Aquella chica podía no tener los genes de Remus Lupin, pero a menudo se comportaba tal como lo hacía su viejo amigo en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Contaba con una personalidad tranquila y amable que contrastaba a creces a Phoebe Longbottom quien –en palabras del mayor de los Black– era un 'extraño experimento' dispuesto a brindarles el Apocalipsis. Poseía el humor explosivo de su madre y el poco tacto de su padre al utilizar el humor sarcástico, una temeraria en el Quidditch tanto como en Pociones, materia en la que (si bien le iba de maravilla) tenía un extraño gusto por experimentar con todo tipo de mezclas que hacían estallar el caldero. No obstante, poseía la bondad y valentía de su hermano mayor, lo que la convertía en la mejor amiga de las tres personas que le rodeaban en ese momento: Hope II Lupin y los mellizos Dearborn-McKinnon, Edmund y Acacia.

— Por Merlín, niños, muévanse—murmuró Marlene de mala gana, formando en sus labios un gracioso mohín de molestia que no había desaparecido ni con el pasar de los años y que la hacía lucir como la adolescente de Hogwarts.

Caradoc, en cambio, lucía bastante divertido con la escena.

— Bien, bien, ya nos movemos—farfulló Acacia y tomó el brazo de su hermano para arrastrarlo consigo hacia el centro de la sala, donde Phoebe contaba alegremente su pequeña aventura en el centro comercial muggle a donde había ido con su familia para la compra de regalos.

— Espera a ver lo que elegí para ti—murmuró Edmund cerca del oído de Hope, cuando ella se acercó para ayudarle a acomodar los regalos junto al resto que se encontraban bajo el árbol. Acacia, perspicaz como siempre, rodó sus azules ojos y se levantó de un salto, andando hacia el sofá.

— Más te vale que no sea una mala broma, Ed—advirtió Phoebe, cuyo control sobre los límites de su intromisión nunca eran respetados cuando se trataba de su pequeño grupo de amigos—. Hope nunca se casará contigo si vuelves a esconder una araña dentro de una caja.

— ¡Phoebe!—exclamó la aludida.

— Eso fue en primer año—barbulló Dearborn, siguiendo la dirección de su hermana y amigas para sentarse con ellas en el sofá más grande de la estancia, dejando el espacio libre para que Thomas y Sarah se acercasen de nueva cuenta al árbol a mirar las cajas y tratar de adivinar qué era lo que éstas contenían.

— ¡Marleneee!—Lily salió de la cocina por completo de la cocina, deshaciéndose del mandil de fresas que utilizaba cuando se trataba de cenas grandes y se dirigió hacia su amiga, rodeándola en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

— Me pregunto si al menos notó que he llegado—James torció los labios y Alice soltó una buena carcajada a la vez que palmeaba el hombro de su amigo, negando divertida.

— Después de tantos años, deberías estar acostumbrado a que Lily no te note, amigo mío—murmuró la rubia con sorna; casi al instante, Sirius soltó una carcajada que en un inicio pareció ser más un ladrido. Por supuesto, Potter no se sintió igual de maravillado con el comentario y arrugó el entrecejo.

— Con estos amigos…—murmuró, dejando al aire el término del dicho.

— Hey, Tom, ¿qué te dije sobre acercarte a espiar los regalos?—La voz de Alice, que antes se cubría de un tinte burlesco, adquirió una extraña autoridad cuando habló hacia el menor de sus hijos. El niño pegó un brinco desde su lugar y su compañera, Sarah Potter, le jaló de la muñeca para obligarlo a emprender con ella una retirada estratégica. "Compañeros en crimen", solían llamarse ambos a pesar de su corta edad de ocho años.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios, Alice no podía evitar notar la similitud con el lazo fraternal que la unía a James Potter desde que era una niña. Con el recuerdo en mente se acercó hacia los pequeños para convencerlos de concentrarse en un juego muggle y evitar su ocio mientras esperaban la escena. Sarah aceptó, Thomas lo hizo casi a la par.

Al otro lado de la sala, Lily hablaba con Caradoc sobre los más recientes requisitos para conseguir el ingreso a la Academia de Aurores, donde él impartía como uno de los profesores. Marlene reía con fuerza ante algo que Mary contaba, siempre con esa manía de mover las manos en todas direcciones; Alice se les unió después (con Tom y Sarah detrás de ella), abrazando a la recién llegada. El hijo mayor del matrimonio Dearborn, Demian, se retiró discretamente de la sala, seguramente en busca de Harry y Neville quienes se encontraban en los dormitorios de la casa.

— Quizá no estás solo, Canuto. Pero, —James volvió a hablar a su lado—, me gustaría ser el padrino de uno de tus hijos antes de que te seques—el aludido dejó escapar una risa entre dientes e inconscientemente sus ojos grises (cargados ya de unas apenas notables arrugas) siguieron la dirección de la risa que escapaba de los labios de su antigua compañera. Aquella que tomaba afectuosamente el brazo de Caradoc y portaba con orgullo el apellido Dearborn.(*)

— Podría pedirle al chico de Dora que me dé en adopción uno de sus dragones—respondió Sirius, retirando de inmediato su mirada de Marlene y concentrándola en los cuatro chicos de trece años que platicaban amenamente en el sofá de la sala. James, quien no necesitaba un manual para entender a su viejo amigo, hizo una tenue mueca que obligó a transformar en una sonrisa ante la propuesta del Black—. Son almas libres, justo como yo. Podrías ser el padrino de un dragón—aconsejó con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Potter estuvo por responder cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¡James, llegaste!—Lily Potter se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo; a pesar del cansancio que el hombre lucía en el rostro al llegar a la casa Black, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios resplandeció y rodeó de inmediato la cintura de su chica –siempre sería su chica–, levantándola un espacio considerable del suelo.

Como siempre que veía a sus amigos expresar la felicidad en la que vivían, Sirius sonrió discretamente y se alejó de ellos para darles un poco de privacidad. Agnes, la chiquilla de corto cabello rojizo, fue quien decidió intervenir entre sus padres. En respuesta, James abrazó a la menor y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Ella se alejó de inmediato, entre murmullos quejosos que sonaban a un: "Por Merlín, papá, me avergüenzas".

Por reflejo, Black volvió la mirada hacia los Dearborn.

Sirius aún recordaba la noche en la que la Orden del Fénix recibió su primer ataque directo. Marlene había ido a visitar a su familia debido al cumpleaños de su padre, lo próximo que se supo fue el patronus que irrumpió en la sala de la sede principal de la Orden. Se trataba de Marlene McKinnon y toda su familia siendo atacada por mortífagos. Quizá fue en ese momento en el que Black estuvo seguro –por vez primera en su vida–, que podía enamorarse verdaderamente de alguien. Sin embargo, ella ya no correspondía aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez confesó cuando era tan sólo una joven de quince años.

Demasiado jóvenes, demasiado testarudos, demasiado libres.

Dearborn, contrario a él, supo ganar el corazón de Marlene en los primeros años de la guerra. Sirius lo envidiaba en aquel entonces, no obstante cuando le vio pelear con fiereza y valentía durante el rescate de los McKinnon, sólo pudo pensar en que no podía dejar que otra persona que no fuera Caradoc cuidara del corazón de Marlene. Nadie era tan digno, ni siquiera él mismo.

Y vaya que lo intentó.

— ¡Hey, Black!—El aludido recibió a Caradoc con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo va todo en la Academia?—preguntó, a lo que el rubio rodó los ojos más la sonrisa en su rostro delataba que, por más complicado que fuera lidiar con el colegio, realmente sentía pasión por su trabajo.

— Iría mejor si aceptaras la oferta de ser profesor.

— ¿Black, profesor? Cariño, los niños deben ser guiados por una persona responsable. —Marlene se acercó a ellos con su blanca sonrisa que contrastaba con el color canela de su piel, llevaba el cabello rizado cayendo libremente por los hombros. Sirius enarcó ambas cejas, fingiendo indignación por el comentario.

— Merlín hablando de barbas—ironizó Black, antes de recibir a su amiga en un pequeño abrazo—. Ya he dicho que lo pensaré. Mientras tanto, estoy cómodo en San Mungo. Creo que lo estaré por mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué no pides a Dorcas que te ayude en la vacante de Medimagia? Ella tiene buenos conocimientos.

— Está ocupada en los asuntos de su Departamento—respondió Caradoc a la vez que hacía una mueca.

— Esa mujer tiene un complejo con querer salvar a todo mundo.

— Woah, Merlín hablando de barbas—intervino Marlene, repitiendo la frase dicha por Sirius momentos antes. Éste rodó los ojos y sonrió con cierta burla pero antes de que pudiese responder, logró escuchar el pestillo de la puerta principal abrirse (oído agudo, debido a las tantas transformaciones a 'Canuto').

Sirius Black casi pudo ver con claridad como las luces de la estancia se tornaban opacas y el tapiz regresaba al monótono color gris que cubría las paredes de la sala años atrás; en algún rincón del vestíbulo un niño de diez años tocaba el piano sin temor a cambiar el ritmo que la partitura marcaba mientras su hermano, tan sólo un año menor, se sentaba a un lado del instrumento musical y con carbón en mano creó los primeros dibujos de su vida.

Una bufanda azul rodeaba el cuello del recién llegado, su cabello era corto y sólo unos mechones cubrían su frente; sin embargo, compartía las finas facciones y los ojos grises con Sirius. Regulus Arcturus Black inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Su hermano mayor cruzó la sala y le dio una abusiva palmada en el hombro, a lo que el antiguo Slytherin se quejó de inmediato.

— ¿Esa es forma de saludar, Reggie?—cuestionó con reproche— ¡Por Merlín! Aún no tienes modales.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de modales?—masculló el menor de los Black, resistiendo el impulso de sobarse la zona afectada. No iba a permitir que su hermano, quien ya era bastante grande para ese tipo de juegos, se burlara de él llamándole debilucho o algo por el estilo—. Vaya hermano—añadió entre dientes, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Sirius, en cambio, ensanchó la sonrisa perruna de sus labios y abrazó a su hermano por los hombros, acercándolo a él para revolverle el cabello.

Desde el término de la guerra, el lazo que alguna vez se rompió entre ellos resultó estar sólo dañado. Sirius nunca terminaría de entender la razón por la que su hermano decidió confiar aquella noche en él, esa noche en la que le habló sobre Voldemort y sus orígenes, sobre el Horrocrux y el plan que tenía en mente; parecía un hombre y no sólo un niño de dieciocho años. No era su culpa, Sirius siempre lo supo; quizá, era suya la culpa, quizá él había jodido todo al no llevarlo consigo la noche que huyó de Grimmauld Place, más su hermano confió una vez más en él y fue la clave para dar fin a una guerra que no le pertenecía a nadie. Nunca tuvo una afirmación, pero él sospechaba que la razón por la que su hermano lo buscó en aquella vieja taberna durante la época de guerra, se debía a la mujer que hacía acto de presencia.

— Mírense. Se comportan como un par de críos. —Dorcas Meadowes –actualmente Black–rodó los ojos a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Sirius se apartó entonces de su hermano menor para dirigir su abrazo hacia su cuñada, quien dio un par de palmadas sobre la espalda del Black. —Luces más viejo que la última vez que te vi.

— ¿Y qué querías? Nunca se dignan a visitarme—se quejó Sirius, separándose de Dorcas para recibir a sus pequeños sobrinos con una amigable palmada en la espalda. Polaris, el mayor de quince años, torció los labios en una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable y que logró en Sirius recordar la manera en que su hermano menor se comportaba durante los años de Hogwarts.

— No guardo un gran cariño a esta casa, Sirius. Tú, en cambio, eres un cínico. —Regulus se deshizo de su bufanda y la colgó sobre el perchero de la sala. Su hermano rió ante el comentario.

— ¡Tío Sirius!—Afortunadamente, Deneb era mucho más parecida a él; una orgullosa Gryffindor que compartía habitación con la problemática Agnes E. Potter, juntas revivían las memorias que el castillo tenía sobre los inmortales Merodeadores. El adulto recibió a la pequeña con los brazos abiertos y la alzó del suelo, dando un par de vueltas con ella entre sus brazos.

— La estrella más bella. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento en Quidditch?—Deneb soltó un bufido, rodó los ojos (un gesto que parecía la calca exacta de su madre) y cayó al suelo de un salto.

— Papá no deja de molestar con eso.

— Deneb—advirtió Regulus.

— Tu padre siempre ha sido un controlador, pequeña—murmuró Sirius mientras pasaba su mano por loa negros y lacios cabellos de su sobrina—. La única persona que lo supera es tu madre—añadió con una sonrisa burlona, logrando hacer reír a su sobrina.

Al otro lado de la sala, Acacia Dearborn pegó un codazo en el estómago de Phoebe, quien se quejó al instante.

— ¿Ya viste quién llegó?—cuestionó, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza que mirara hacia la entrada de la sala.

— Es Polaris Black—anunció Hope Lupin, entre abriendo los labios con cierta sorpresa. Edmund enarcó ambas cejas, bastante ofendido por el hecho de que otra persona fuera quien tuviera la atención de sus amigas y hermana.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el buscador de Slytherin?—masculló frunciendo el ceño.

— Es el mejor buscador de las serpientes desde su padre—informó Phoebe echando una rápida mirada hacia el heredero Black.

— Oh, Phoebe Longbottom es capaz de prestar atención a alguien que no sea ella misma—ironizó Edmund. A pesar de que la rubia se sonrojó por el comentario (su amigo estaba en lo cierto, no era la clase de chica que aceptaba que alguien era bueno en el Quidditch), pegó un certero golpe contra el mellizo Dearborn e infló las mejillas, simulando enfado.

—Idiota—farfulló.

Polaris torció una tenue sonrisa al ver la escena y pasó de largo, apenas girando la mirada hacia sus compañeros de tercer año, para cruzar la sala y saludar con elegante actitud a los adultos de la fiesta. Tanto Edmund como Phoebe, quienes no tenían los mejores genes para practicar la tolerancia, tomaron tal acción como una patada en el culo.

— Por cierto, tenemos que decirle a Lily que debe colocar dos lugares más. —Dorcas interrumpió la conversación entre hermanos e hizo un extraño gesto en el rostro. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás y sus grandes ojos de azul eléctrico giraron hacia la puerta que aún se encontraba semi-abierta.

— ¿Alguien se oculta afuera?—cuestionó Sirius. Aunque la señora Black lució ligeramente nerviosa, Regulus no tuvo dificultad alguna para responder.

— Anael y Alekséi Kórsakov—contestó. Su voz se escuchó alta y su hermano mayor cayó en cuenta de que había sido de ese modo para que las personas que esperaban tras la puerta escucharan del anuncio, animándose a pasar a la casa de Grimmauld Place.(*)

Sirius recordaba a la joven Slytherin; era una amiga cercana de Charity Burbage y Mary Macdonald durante los años de colegio, más su enfermiza relación con el viejo amigo de su hermano le acarreó más problemas que beneficios. Un amor como aquel simplemente no podía tener beneficio alguno.

Al menos, eso creía. Anael Kórsakov aún conservaba su resplandeciente belleza, sus pómulos eran marcados y su cabello tan negro como el carbón se encontraba atado en un elegante chongo. El joven que iba tras de ella no tenía un gran parecido a su madre, pero a simple vista no se podía ocultar que descendía del mortífago Bartemius Crouch Jr.

— Rusia debe ser demasiado fría en estos tiempos para que hayas aceptado, finalmente, una aceptación a la cena de Navidad—fue el saludo de Sirius.

Poco propio de la rusa, se sonrojó, más eso no evitó que respondiera el comentario.

— Rusia es demasiado fría todo el tiempo. Además, Ubiel y Charity merecían una Navidad para ellos solos—contestó la bruja mientras tomaba con suavidad el brazo de su hijo y le indicaba con la mirada que se presentara frente al anfitrión.

El joven asintió en silencio y extendió la mano.

— Alekséi—se presentó; costumbre en él, echó una rápida mirada hacia Regulus y éste asintió en silencio, brindando un apoyo discreto a quien era su ahijado. El joven Kórsakov –a pesar de sus dieciséis años de edad– aún no se sentía lo suficientemente listo para aceptar el apellido de un padre que cumplía una condena en la prisión más terrible del Reino Unido.

En todo momento, prefería ser simplemente Alekséi.

— Mi casa es tu casa—dijo Sirius en el idioma hispano, con un ligero acento español. Anael rió con fuerza al escucharlo.

— Rasputín. Eres terrible en el español. No lo hagas de nuevo—advirtió Kórsakov, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Por supuesto, Sirius Black no se resistió a responder el comentario de la chica con alguna burla sarcástica, antes de abrazarla e invitar a ella (y su hijo) a reunirse con el resto de los invitados en el comedor que se encontraba contiguo a la sala de la casa que le había visto crecer.

El resto de la noche continuó sin contratiempo alguno, justo como solían ser las cenas de Navidad entre los 'sobrevivientes' de la Guerra Mágica.

Frank y Alice Longbottom no tuvieron problema en aceptar la presencia de la rusa y su hijo entre los asientos del comedor, así como Anael no expresó resentimiento alguno hacia los aurores que habían atrapado a su novio en los años que la guerra llegaba a su fin. Quizá se debía a que ella realmente conocía a Bartemius; un hombre de ideales, demasiado desesperado por pertenecer a un lugar, demasiado débil para sucumbir. "No es malo", pensó en tantas ocasiones, "Fue la vida quien lo convirtió en un monstruo".

Charles Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks llegaron minutos antes de que la cena se sirviera, acompañados del hermano menor de Charlie, Ronald. No era un secreto para nadie que Ron compartía una estrecha amistad con Harry Potter; apenas llegó, subió corriendo los escalones para ir a reunirse con su amigo. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos tuvieron que bajar para reunirse en el comedor donde todos ya se situaban en sus asientos para la cena de Noche Buena.

— Pareciera que en otra vida, harían una gran pareja, ¿no crees?—Charlie enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de la mujer a su lado y la miró de reojo. Mary sonreía discretamente, con la mirada fija en su esposo quien explicaba el efecto de ciertos hechizos protectores a una entusiasmada metamorfómaga.

— ¿Está celosa, señora Lupin?—La castaña soltó una risa.

— Oh, Dios, no. Dora es una muchacha maravillosa, pero creo que la atención que recibe mi esposo de ella sólo es admiración. Ella te quiere—añadió mientras giraba la vista hacia el menor. Como buen Weasley, las orejas del estudiador de dragones se coloraron hasta alcanzar el tono de su cabello.

— S-Somos amigos—respondió de inmediato. Mary asintió a la respuesta como si le creyera, más su mirada expresaba todo lo contrario.

—Claro—comentó ella con sorna, cruzando la sala para ir a sentarse junto a su marido en el sofá.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, todos tomaron asiento y comenzó la rutina sobre las anécdotas de Hogwarts, los momentos vergonzosos, las hazañas sobre la guerra y todo aquello que los había convertido en lo que eran: sobrevivientes.

Un sonido, proveniente de la chimenea, alertó a todos. Lily fue la primera en saltar de la silla.

— ¡Sev!—exclamó, cruzando el comedor para llegar hasta su amigo.

De todas las noches en su pasado, Sirius Black recordaba cada detalle de la velada del 31 de octubre de 1981. Peter los había traicionado, ¡Colagusano! ¡Su amigo! ¡Vendido a los Potter como si se trataran de sólo una mercancía! No obstante, Severus Snape irrumpió esa noche para dar el tiempo suficiente de que James se colocara en guardia. Junto comenzaron una pelea sincronizada contra el maestro de las artes oscuras, una pelea a la que Lily Potter se unió con valentía una vez que logró resguardar a Harry, su preciado hijo de un año de edad.

— Siéntate, recién hemos comenzado a cenar—invitó Lily, guiando a Severus hasta una silla vacía en la mesa que esperaba pacientemente por su llegada. Él ex-Slytherin saludó a todos con un inclinamiento de cabeza (Anael y Regulus, ambos serpientes, recibieron un atisbo de sonrisa). James se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el amigo de su esposa.

— Snape—saludó con formalidad.

— Potter—respondió el saludo, tomando fugazmente la mano del azabache y apartándose para sentarse en la esquina de la mesa.

Él y James compartían algo parecido al compañerismo, si bien nunca serían amigos, había un mutuo respeto que los unió aquella oscura noche.

Sirius Black no terminaría de perdonarse nunca lo sucedido. Él no aceptaba del todo al mestizo amigo de Lily, no por el pasado, sino por el simple hecho de que Severus fue quien salvó a los Potter la noche del 31, no él. Sin embargo, jamás le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer que lo haya hecho.

Con ellos, Snape también salvaba su vida. En su 'pequeño' orgullo oculto bajo su coraza, Sirius no aceptaba estar en deuda con él.

— Me asusta cuando piensas demasiado, Canuto. —La voz de Remus logró sacarlo de sus propios pensamientos y giró la vista hacia su amigo, quien se había negado a la copa de vino y bebía una agradable taza de chocolate.

— Es sólo que—Black hizo una pausa—, en noches como ésta, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que pudo ser diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Lupin frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido con las palabras de su amigo.

— A todo lo que pude perder—respondió en tono bajo, mirando directamente hacia los Potter que compartían algún tipo de broma entre ellos—. No sé qué sería de mí de haberlos perdido.

— Pero no lo hiciste—Remus encogió los hombros—. Esta es nuestra vida, Sirius. Es la vida que vivimos, que debemos tener. Luchamos por esto, ¿no es así?—Sirius giró la cabeza hacia el castaño, quien lo miraba entre una mezcla de seguridad y un destello de felicidad.

— Sí, luchamos.

Sirius Black volvió a retomar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la sonrisa que representaba esperanza y sueños, los buenos tiempos y los malos, la pérdida y la victoria. Todo el amor que le caracterizaba.

Remus tenía razón. Esa era la vida por la que habían luchado, la vida que tenían que vivir.

No imaginaba un mundo donde no fuera así.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Un poco de Blackinnon. No me gusta, pero sé que a ti sí, Angie -heart-._

 _*Surprise, bitch._

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! En lo personal, la idea de que hay 'otra realidad' en la que ellos pudieron vivir la vida que merecían, me consuela. Así ya no se siente tan doloroso pensar en esta generación._

 _Estuve MUY apurada para terminarlo 'a tiempo', pero lamentablemente me pasé casi media hora de la fecha estipulada. Lo siento._

 _Aunque bien, me costó crear toda una vida para escribir de ella. Me entusiasmé con todos los niños, quizá algún día escriba de ellos._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _paz._**


End file.
